


The first

by Rangwonaiyikou



Series: X-Men [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: 以電影《X戰警：第一戰》為故事基礎改編，可以視為平行宇宙，電影劇情和虛構情節的比例七三開。





	The first

**Author's Note:**

> 預計之後還會完成另外三部系列作的Fanfiction  
> 非常建議對電影印象還熱騰騰的觀眾閱讀，感謝大家：）

Erik/Charles 第一戰

Erik曾經想離開的。  
待在Charles身邊越久，想落荒而逃的念頭就越強烈，初次見面那個人就跳進海裡奮不顧身地抓著他，陌生的聲音竄進他腦子裡要他冷靜，那個藍眼睛的男人將他拉出水面，承載兩人的生命般用力吸氣，神情像是理解他的憤怒，他說自己叫Charles Xavier，他還說：「Erik，你不是一個人。」  
Charles臉上總是掛著意氣風發的笑，在愛裡浸潤成長的人才能擁有，Erik會說那是無可救藥的樂觀，在他眼裡，Charles像個天真的小王子，他無謂的善良，終將連同他的驕傲與尊嚴，被骯髒無恥的人類踐踏在地上。  
Erik不急著離開，悠哉地觀望以Charles為首的變種人和人類的奇怪組合，他不認同Charles的理念，但肯定他的能力，至於Raven——是個很有意思的變種人，Erik沒有讀心的能力，但是他擅於觀察，稍微催化她和Charles日趨遠離的想法，就像在雙氧水裡加入二氧化錳......Erik簡直迫不急待它的成效。  
拿到Shaw的資料後，Erik打算一走了之，但總是有事情絆住他的腳步。  
離開的那夜空氣有點凝滯，不過不妨礙他匆促離開的步伐，Charles卻老早就料到他的選擇，氣定神閒地站在門口，勉強只算是「叫住他」，畢竟Erik沒有見過挽留別人的姿態能擺得那樣高。  
他冰冷地問Charles：「你了解我什麼？」  
Charles回答：「你的一切。」  
Erik明白那不只是讀心術，這個男人和他相同，擁有得天獨厚的能力，心智強大且個性固執；但他們又如此相異，因為Charles不曾經歷絕望的淬煉，所以總是太過理想化以至於缺乏韌性。  
「Shaw有同伴，你也能有。」Charles說。

最後他留下來了。

Erik回想到底是什麼原因讓他改變心意，同伴？即使Charles堅持沒有他的協助，Erik肯定無法全身而退，他仍然不認為自己需要幫手。或許是那雙清澈的藍眼睛望著他的時候毫無告別的意味，又或許是風浪中緊摟他的那雙手殘留在他胸口的溫度。  
計劃進行得如火如荼，Hank的腦波增幅器幫助Charles更快掌握其他變種人的行蹤，Erik和Charles招募新夥伴的過程稱得上非常愉快——跟聰明人共事只需要一個眼神，Charles和他就像齒輪一樣彼此契合、互補，偶爾他會有種溫馨的錯覺，那感覺太過陌生，彷彿將他的胸膛剖開，暴露出柔軟的內心，丟盔棄甲的野獸成了家犬......這種軟弱令他恐懼。  
雖然那批新人能力還不十分穩定，但是Erik不得不承認Charles是個好老師，循循善誘、仁慈又具有說服力，這都是Erik缺乏的。但是顯然不足以讓他們知道自己面對什麼樣的敵人，Erik堅信沒有仇恨就不會獲得力量，果然幸運女神是站在他這邊的，Shaw攻擊了他們的實驗大樓，Angel選擇反叛，而Darwin死了。  
他們趕到實驗大樓時，那裡已經被毀得慘不忍睹，原本在大樓裡的人類無一幸免，存活下來的變種人淒涼地聚在廢墟前，年輕的臉隱藏不住惶然的情緒。  
「Darwin死了，Charles......我們甚至沒辦法埋葬他。」Raven語氣沈重，她第一次親眼見到變種人同伴死在她面前，如果連變種人之間都能互相殘害，那麽一直不理解他們、害怕他們的人類呢？  
有個念頭像是種子埋在她心中許久，現在已經破土、發芽。  
「我們可以替他報仇。」Erik說，全部人的視線集中到他身上。  
Erik還來不及說什麼，Charles果然把他叫到旁邊「訓話」，Charles煩躁的模樣讓他有點躍躍欲試，他們的想法早有分歧，而且Erik對唇槍舌戰從不退卻。  
「他們只是孩子。」Charles眼神充滿譴責的意味。  
「不，他們『曾經』是孩子。Shaw有自己的軍隊，而我們也需要。」Erik說。  
他們的眼神交鋒不過幾秒，可能Charles在讀他的心？反正Erik認為自己早就毫無保留。  
Charles轉身的時候，Erik知道他被說動了，他對著其他人說了些什麼，Erik沒有聽進去，只是看著他專注的神情，跟第一次見到他時那麼像，隱約的怒氣和更多的決心，Erik莫名覺得美極了，他甚至不在乎Charles此時能不能聽見他腦子裡的想法，他曾經覺得夥伴是多餘的存在，但是現在擁有Charles，讓他喜悅且驕傲。  
＊＊＊  
雖然Charles的種種行為都透露出養尊處優的氣息，但Erik真想像不到他還住在城堡裡——果然是象牙塔裡的小王子。而且因為實驗大樓毀了，這裡還即將成為他們的「家」。  
Erik用盡全力才能忍住嘲諷他的話語。  
他們訓練的日子裡，世界也不曾停下腳步，美蘇核戰的情勢逐漸白熱化，每天Charles都忙得焦頭爛額，Erik樂於參與他的訓練，無論是站在協助還是被協助的立場。  
有時候Erik只是看著，在門外饒有興致地看Charles急匆匆地拿滅火器撲滅被Alex燒成火海的地下碉堡；看Banshee穿上翅膀裝，只來得及倉皇地哀嚎一聲，就從二樓垂直掉下樹叢；還有Hank釋放他的大腳和Charles賽跑。一切都愜意得像是仇恨已遠離他的心靈，即使只是暫時的。  
Hank和Raven互舔傷口的小團體他沒興趣搭理，只是有時看不慣亟欲隱藏自己「進化」基因的Raven，藏在虛假的人類皮囊裡自憐自艾，Erik適時幫了一點小忙。除此之外他做得很克制，頂多像是Charles花太多時間給Banshee心理建設時推他一把。  
「Erik!」Charles大叫。  
這個高度可不是兩層樓可以比擬，幸好Banshee這次成功控制聲波，在空中翱翔的模樣彷彿一隻自由的蜂鳥。  
「幹嘛？你不也這麼想嗎。」Erik笑，他看見Charles眼神有些無奈，嘴角卻勾起一個調皮的弧度。  
Charles說過所有人都需要訓練，即使是身經百戰的Erik也得接受他的「指導」，針對他能教給他什麼，Erik懷疑大過於好奇。  
他們選在空曠的圍牆邊，這項訓練有點傻，Erik拋給Charles一把左輪手槍，Charles眉間皺起不安的紋路。  
「射我。」Erik自己說完就笑了，噢，這句話歧義真是......  
「你確定？」  
「對。」  
Charles把槍抵在他頭上，他閉上眼深呼吸，彷彿他才是那個被射的人，Erik對於自己的控制力還是很有信心的，別說子彈，拆解整支槍都不用花上一秒鐘。  
但Charles猶豫片刻後還是放下槍：「不行，我做不到！抱歉，我沒辦法在這麼近的距離開槍，何況還是我的朋友。」  
「拜託，你知道我能搞定！你不是總要我對自己狠一點嗎？」  
Charles還是不肯，甚至拿潛水艇的事情揶揄他。  
好吧，看來這件事要被他取笑一輩子了。  
「你看到那個沒？」Charles指著遠處的雷達設備，那至少得有一英里，「試著讓它轉向我們。」  
Erik用盡全力試了。  
憤怒、悲傷、仇恨在他腦海裡交織成一部舊電影，他早已背得滾瓜爛熟，即使擅長忍耐痛楚，還是叫他苦澀得連牙關都要咬碎，只不過雷達動也不動。  
Erik從小就是透過憤怒激發出能力，Shaw開始就是這麼訓練他的，但Charles卻直接反駁他的想法：「你介不介意我......」  
讀心？Erik認為初次見面時，他應該了解得差不多了。  
Charles藍得發亮的雙眼凝視著他，Erik領教過他潛入別人腦子溝通的能力，但Charles沒有發出任何聲音，反而是一個熟悉的畫面展開在Erik眼前，他「看見」了被他遺失的記憶：年幼與滄桑的臉孔在燭火的照映下變得清晰，他和母親在破舊的小屋裡，那是對猶太人來說宛如煉獄的生活，飢餓、病痛和非人的折磨加諸在他們身上，生命如同撲朔的燭光一樣，隨時會被吞噬進黑暗，然而他記起來母親的手，粗糙、乾燥卻溫暖，每當活過一天，他們還能擁有彼此，她就會輕輕碰著他的臉頰，把所有美好和祝福獻給他。  
那畫面像泡影一樣消失無蹤，始終不散的感動沈積在他胸口，提醒他這些記憶真的復甦了，Charles閉著眼，一滴眼淚落得無聲無息，他很快抹去，Erik沒有遺漏他的動作。  
「你對我做了什麼？」Erik平靜的語氣之下，有一顆激動的心，那種情緒很強烈，卻並非仇恨。  
「我進入你記憶中最光明的部分。」Charles看著他，「那是很美好的記憶，Erik，謝謝你。」  
「我不知道自己還記得那些。」Erik壓抑著眼淚。  
他望進Charles還濕潤的藍眸，然後聽到Charles說：「還有很多你沒察覺的記憶存在，不是只有痛苦和憤怒，也有美好，我感覺到了。」  
Erik咬緊牙根，沒有人給過他這種感受，彷彿你可以全然相信，所有不堪和醜惡都會被接納，這個人不會輕視你卑微的幸福，會用他不捨的眼淚來洗刷你的罪、喚醒你記憶深處最有人性的一塊。Erik知道美好的記憶在他漫長痛苦的人生中只是鳳毛麟角，Charles卻慎重而真誠地對待他、為他療傷。  
Charles讓他再試一遍，Erike感覺這次和以往不同，他一定能成功。  
他伸出手，忍耐已久的眼淚隨著他心中盪漾出的情緒掉落，那是溫暖的、光明的......最堅強的情緒。  
雷達轉向他們的那一刻，Erik笑了，第一次發自內心，純粹因為快樂而開懷大笑，Charles拍著他的背，同時迸出悅耳的笑聲，Erik側過頭，看著身邊的人比陽光更暖和的笑容，油然而生將他緊緊抱在懷裡的衝動。但是他還來不及釐清這個突兀的念頭，Moira打開窗戶叫喚他們，Charles拍了下他的肩，Erik還來不及說話，只能看著Charles抽身離開的背影，像是驚弓之鳥般倉皇。  
他重重吐氣，跟在Charles之後進去。  
晚飯後，他們倆在閱覽室裡下棋，氣氛祥和得彷彿迫在眉睫的戰爭、Shaw這個強大的敵人都不存在一樣，但安寧只持續到Charles開口：「Shaw在向人類宣戰，向我們宣戰，必須阻止他。」  
Charles有點心不在焉地移動身體，靠在椅背上能讓他多點安全感。  
「我不打算阻止Shaw，我要殺了他。」Erik表明立場。  
Charles顯然不同意，他笑了一聲，表情仍舊凝重，Erik是真的希望Charles支持他，畢竟他認為Charles應該是最能理解他的人，他並不是為了自己，而是為了所有變種人。  
你來我往的討論漸漸產生情緒，最後演變成了爭執，Erik脫口：「還是你太過自負？」  
「你說什麼？」Charles像是被他激怒了。  
Erik其實才說出口心裡就後悔了，但他還是忍不住那些煩躁的想法，特別是從下午開始，他說：「因為你覺得人類都像Moira。」  
「而你覺得他們都像Shaw。」Charles冷淡地反擊。  
他們倆盯著彼此，或者該說瞪，Erik無意爭執，但他確實覺得很火大，怒氣來得很莫名且無法忍受，他一揚手，原本勝負將定的棋局瞬間打亂，棋子就像斷了腿的戰士轟然倒在戰場上。  
「Erik!」Charles的眉頭擰得更緊。  
「怎麼樣？反正哪次你沒贏。」Erik惹他不快，心裡反倒舒服多了。  
Charles感到無言地抿起唇，Erik的視線被吸引過去，這突然讓他想起Charles的一個小習慣——舔嘴唇。那是Charles思考時的習慣動作，伸出濕潤的舌尖緩慢地掃過上唇，湛藍的眼眸通常先放空才又凝神，有想法時瞬間神采奕奕的模樣，讓他的表情鮮活了起來。  
老天，腦子裡的畫面變得有點危險。  
『我們打個商量吧。』Charles在他腦裡說話，Erik這才注意到他不能動了。  
『我不覺得這是商量的態度。』Erik在心裡回覆。  
他通常很有警覺性，但是剛才分神了，即使全神貫注也很難抵禦Charles的控制，至少不會像現在這麼毫無防備。  
Charles離開他的座椅，走到他的座位旁，幸好Erik還能轉動眼球，他不解地看著Charles蹲下來與他平視，他說：「Erik，你對人類有誤解，這時候我們應該互相合作，答應我，先不要衝動，解決完Shaw我們再好好談，行嗎？」  
Erik看著他，腦中一片沈默。  
「你真是頑固。」Charles瞇起眼，Erik的眼裡閃爍著壞心眼的笑意，Charles又在他腦子裡說：『我知道你憤怒的原因，Erik，你很遲鈍。』  
Charles在他面前低下頭，Erik看著他，有種支配慾被滿足的快感，接下來的舉動出乎他的意料，Charles把他交叉的腿放下，整個人擠進他的腿間，Charles好歹是個成年男子，幸好身形不壯碩，看起來像是Erik修長健美的雙腿禁錮了他的行動。  
『Charles，你在做什麼？』Erik下意識地嚥口水，他如果能說話，聲音肯定頗為沙啞。  
「做你想過的事。」Charles的眼神帶著審視，Erik也同樣在觀察他的反應，沒有憤怒、不齒或其他Erik不想看到的情緒，他甚至有點緊張？  
『你這是在談條件？』Erik心中逐漸醞釀出憤怒的能量，Charles為了人類能做到這種地步？  
Charles面對這個問題露出困惑的表情：「不是。」  
他扶著Erik的大腿，把它們分得更開，如果Erik能更專注一點就會發現Charles拉下他褲鏈的手微微顫抖，但他除了盯著Charles純潔的臉染上誘人的紅，還得克制自己的「反應」不要太像個剛成年等著破處的生手。  
Charles掏出Erik的陰莖，明明是同為男性都有的器官，卻比想像中更粗長也更硬，雄性的氣息充滿侵略感，在手中搏動的熱度讓Charles感到十分駭然。  
看到他愣住的模樣，Erik覺得新鮮的不得了，但他很快就失去從容和僅存的耐心......當Charles親吻著他的莖身，發出嘖嘖的聲響，從他的角度看見Charles柔軟的棕髪和濃密的睫毛，分明做著下流的事，因為對象是Charles竟然意外地有種神聖感，Erik光是這樣的視覺刺激，陰莖就兇猛地漲大了一圈。  
「Erik……」Charles皺眉，他無法想像要怎麼含住這麼粗的東西，因為興奮而勃發的血管讓它看起來更加可怖，但他還是試了......。  
Charles性感的唇張口就含住碩大的頂端，Erik感覺到他的舌......『Charles，放開我。』  
Erik的要求沒有被接受，Charles埋在他的腿間努力地吞吐，還挑釁似地看著他鬱藍色的眼眸刮起慾望的風暴，在燈光下色濃如深灰，他頑劣地笑了下，沈甸甸的陰莖在他喉間震動，Erik抓著椅子扶手的雙臂用力得青筋賁起，他還是掙脫不開Charles的控制，極致的快感和痛苦只有一線之隔，過了很久Erik還沒有要射的跡象，取悅他得費很大的勁。老實說Charles的口活不太好，他的嘴太小喉嚨太短，但是倔強的模樣充滿誘惑，要不是Erik沒辦法動，他肯定會按著他的腦袋在那張小嘴裡衝撞，直到他射進他喉嚨裡讓他嗆得咳嗽。  
『Erik，請你降低思考的音量。』Charles打斷他的想像，Erik被他說的話逗樂，還不待他接著野蠻色情的想像，Charles彷彿要將它吞嚥下去般深喉，Erik發出低沈的喘息，像是野獸的低吼。  
Charles離開他的腿間，起身時Erik看見他紅潤的雙唇還沾染著濁白的液體，Charles伸出嫣紅的舌，非常緩慢地將它舔舐乾淨，神情還像是個不染塵埃的小王子。  
『放、開、我。』Erik已經說了數次。  
「我會的。」Charles幫他把拉鍊拉上，Erik有種自己被嫖了的感覺。  
「Erik，你知道很多事我能做，只是我不願意。」Charles蔚藍的雙眸從迷濛到清明如此迅速，他又說：「我和你商量是出於尊重。」  
『那「這件事」又是爲什麼？是你的條件？我沒有答應。』Erik說。  
「只是我剛好有意願。」Charles說完就轉身離開，關門之前他說：「還有，Moira只是朋友，再見，Erik。」  
Charles關上門後，Erik感覺自己又能動了，他沒有追出去，Charles的話讓他很困惑，像是有人拿槌子敲在他鋼鐵般的決心上，雖無法產生缺口但足以使它動搖。  
Charles一關上門就不復剛才的冷靜，他站在走廊上急促地呼吸，「想想無聊的論文！」他對自己說著，試圖平復自己腿間昂揚的狀態。  
他不知道怎麼搞的，竟然對Erik做出那種事，或許他真的太有自信了，Erik總是思考的很大聲。  
『Charles真火辣。』  
『他好美。』  
『我想吻他。』  
『他又和我作對，為什麼他不懂我呢？』  
這些亂七八糟聲音竄入他的腦袋，剛開始他有點尷尬，但是Erik的視線總是追著他，他只好盡可能自然地表現出什麼都不知道的模樣。  
事情直到最近開始有了變化，新夥伴的加入有時候讓Charles不知道怎麼調整自己、如何更好地協助他們，Erik像個愛找麻煩的旁觀者，偶爾質疑他的做法，大多時候很可惡......但也讓他從對立的想法中磨練出更完善的應對方式，幫助他更快從Charles Xavier變成X教授，他得承認Erik從一個棘手的夥伴，成了更棘手卻更重要的對象。  
「Fuck……」Charles低聲咒罵。  
他想去一趟實驗室確認Hank的研究，Raven最近狀況不太好，如果血清能夠讓她回到他熟悉的Raven那就太好了。Charles正準備邁步，卻還是轉向先到廚房去......喉嚨很疼，裡頭灼熱的異物感還未消散，他又咒罵了一聲。  
Charles在冰箱裡翻找飲料，他抬頭時看見Raven裸著身體站在門口，幽藍色的皮膚在陰暗的廚房裡閃爍著類似爬蟲類的鱗光。  
「天啊，Raven你的衣服呢？快穿上。」他慌亂地撇開視線。  
「第一次見面時你不是這麼說的，我想寵物還是小時候比較可愛，對嗎？」Raven沒有理會他，坦然地坐在餐桌前。  
Charles也坐下來想和她好好溝通，他關心她的一切，無論是小時候還是現在，但是Raven已經變了，和從前很不一樣，Charles有時候會想那是不是青春期荷爾蒙之類的因素，多點耐心對他來說不是難事，只怕Raven不願意敞開心胸談話。  
Charles無妨突破她的心防，他忍不住說：「還是我得用讀心術？」這是下下策。  
「你答應過我不用讀心術。」Raven像是受到很大的冒犯，Charles說過他對任何人使用能力，也不會這樣對她，Raven不敢相信有一天Charles會對她不再特別。  
Charles變了。  
那個勇敢和她對抗不公的Charles已經不在了，現在的他無論世界多麽墮落、環境多麽險惡，都不願意睜開眼好好面對現實，他只看他想看見的，那個根本不存在的美好假象，Charles認為她還需要照顧，她還不夠成熟，但其實沒有長大的人是他。  
Raven不願意繼續談話，Charles卻叫住她：「Raven，有些事並不像妳想的那麼糟......」  
「我不是你，別把你的想法加在我身上！」Raven更堅信了一件事，而她也將其說出口：「Erik是對的。」  
「Erik？這關他什麼......他跟妳說了什麼？」Charles才問出口，就反射性地窺探她腦中的記憶，這是不對的，但要停下已經太遲。  
他看見Raven出現在Erik房裡，Erik鼓勵她做真正的自己，他說：『妳是完美的物種，Raven。』  
Raven視線裡的Erik是那麼溫柔，Charles幾乎能感受到Raven被理解時激動的心跳，Erik坐在床畔欺身靠近她說：『只是生活試圖馴服妳，現在是你解放自己的時候了。』  
然後，他吻了她。  
純粹的、充滿讚嘆之意的吻，那畫面讓Charles幾乎窒息，心臟像是被重擊了一下，他從來沒有對Raven說過那種話......「解放自己」？他願意顧及Raven的心情不和女性過度接觸，願意摟著她哄她入睡，他看得出來Raven的心意，所以縱容她偶爾小小的任性，但他沒辦法給她更多，Raven就像他的妹妹，然而現在她的心已經離他遠去，她凝視的人是給她自由和理解的......Erik。  
「他和我說什麼不重要，但我知道他跟你不一樣，Erik看得清什麼是真實。」Raven看著他，眼神充滿失望。  
「Erik他......」Charles一時之間說不出話來，他善於說服別人，但是剛才的畫面還殘存在他腦海裡，他要很努力才能在Raven面前保持冷靜。  
「Erik本身就很真實，你不用試圖改變他的想法，他很有原則......」她停頓了下，有點諷刺地笑，「就和你一樣。」  
「Erik的遭遇並不代表所有變種人的狀況，我理解他，但是我也......」  
「停止你的聖母心態吧！」Raven無法忍受地打斷他，Charles怔住了。  
「我們不是需要你拯救的對象，夠了Charles，停止吧！」  
Raven離開了，Charles坐在廚房裡，可能片刻又像是許久，夜晚的黑暗包圍了他，那感覺像是在深海裡，四周靜謐得令人恐懼，寒冷取代身體的熱度，四肢的力量像被抽乾，只能不停地向下沉墜......他不知道如何挽回Raven，有些事他無法妥協。  
Charles的童年幾乎沒有父母陪伴，所以他有很長的獨處時間，他知道自己與眾不同，卻不覺得孤單，後來Raven成為他的家人，他活得更加充實而燦爛。但這次，他又是一個人了，才知道孤單竟是難以忍受的苦澀和乏味。  
Charles整理好心情，到了實驗室找Hank，這個時間他肯定還在，只不過門居然上鎖了。  
「Hank，你在嗎？」他徒勞地扭動手把。  
「別進來！」Hank聽起來不像他，聲音有點啞。  
「怎麼了？Hank你還好嗎？」他擰起眉，明顯的不放心。  
「你......是來這裡問我血清的事嗎？」Hank聽起來很疲累，Charles還沒回答，他又接著說：「都結束了，Raven走了......我們也結束了。」  
雖然不曾明說，但Hank和Raven之間的小火花大家都心照不宣，Charles不知道該如何安慰他，從某方面來說他也失去Raven了。  
Charles曾經很看好他們，Hank個性務實、忠誠又溫柔，自卑於特異的長相讓他更懂得美麗的心靈是多麽難能可貴，他和Raven相知相愛是完全符合邏輯的，Charles也可以放心把Raven交給他......這是他原本的想法，但事實證明他對於Raven很多事都判斷錯了，Charles自嘲地想。  
「Hank你真的沒事嗎？」Charles有點不放心，他想開開玩笑緩和氣氛：「難道你在哭嗎？」  
「讓我一個人。」Hank沒有笑，他停頓了下又說：「你要小心Erik，我覺得他沒那麼......」  
「好了，Hank！」Charles阻止他繼續說，他看見Erik下了樓梯正朝這裡走來，Charles望著他，低聲對Hank道：「我明白了。」  
「你在這裡做什麼？」Erik抱著手臂站在他面前。  
Charles沒有回答，下意識地迴避他的眼神，Erik伸手敲了敲門：「鎖了？」  
對Erik來說沒有開不了的門鎖，Charles聽見鎖頭咖咖作響，他正想阻止，門後就爆出Hank的怒吼：「滾！」  
「Wow你聽起來不對勁。」Erik還噙著笑，沒有要搭理他的意思。  
「Erik，不！」Charles控住他的動作，又對Hank說：「Hank冷靜，我們現在就走。明天還有場硬仗，好好休息。」  
Charles解開對Erik的控制，但那神情像是在說「給我過來」，Erik輕鬆地聳聳肩，沒有再試圖激怒Hank，他們到了樓上，走廊的兩端分別是Erik和Charles的房間，不過他們平常幾乎不串門，樓下的閱覽室才是他們的聚會場所。  
「不要去煩Hank。」Charles本來有很多抱怨的台詞，像是「你為什麼要煽動Raven」、「你毀了Hank和Raven的關係」......但是他有什麼資格說呢？Raven這個年紀已經有判斷能力了，不再是躲在他家那個怯懦的小女孩了。  
Erik不置可否，只是停在他的房門前道：「不進來嗎？」  
Charles看著眼前這扇門，彷彿裡頭有洪水猛獸，這明明是他從小住到大的宅邸，每間房間都和Raven玩捉迷藏時躲過，理應再熟悉不過了。  
「Charles?」眼前的人神情帶著熱切，Charles鬼使神差地走進去了。  
房裡是他熟悉的古典擺設，Charles還記得床頭的水晶檯燈是他母親最喜歡的款式，而進門就能看見的那張雙人床......薄被並不十分平整，上頭的皺褶像是一張哭臉，他知道那是Raven躺過的位置。  
「你在看什麼？」Erik低沈的聲音在他耳邊輕得像低語，同時門鎖上時發出的聲響相形之下如此刺耳。  
「做什麼鎖門？」Charles沒有回答他，問話的語氣有種無助的脆弱，Erik幾乎懷疑自己聽錯了。  
他扯出微笑說：「你今天用能力困住我兩次，我『請』你不要有第三次。噢，然後我還有一次機會。」  
Erik坐在椅子上，安適地托著腮露出狡黠的笑容，他又擺手說：「坐，當自己家。」  
Charles原本繃著的臉也忍不住笑出來，他眨眨眼：「還真是謝謝你，尊貴的先生。」  
他瞥了床一眼，選擇靠在窗櫺，離Erik正好一整個房間的距離。  
「這個距離是怕我咬你嗎？沒記錯的話，『咬』我的人是你吧。」Erik意味深長地笑，Charles突然感到難堪，不計後果就行動果然是錯誤的，他感覺喉嚨又疼了起來。  
「如果沒什麼要說的話，我走了。」Charles果斷起身走向門口，同時Erik也站了起來，偉岸的身形邁步向他時就像颶風，存在感巨大得讓他感到心悸。  
「Charles……」Erik寬大的手掌和緩地抬起，眼神中有疑問、惱怒和更多的眷戀，下一秒他就會托著Charles的臉頰，忘情地親吻他......但是他又被定住了。  
「不要動手動腳。」Charles知道自己應該富有幽默感地調侃他，然後瀟灑地離開，但是他的雙腳彷彿和Erik一樣被定在原地。  
『你今天為什麼對我那麼做？』Erik看著他問。  
「我說了，我剛好有意願。」Charles接著補充，「別說你沒有這麼想過。」  
他當然這麼想過，更下流、更瘋狂的事他都想過。Charles充滿他所欠缺的特質，他貪戀每一分他的美好、他的異想天開、他的不切實際，所有令他嗤之以鼻的，也是Charles令他心神嚮往的。  
他無法自拔地陷於他的悲天憫人，卻也矛盾地希望證明Charles是錯的，當他失敗、當他被傷得體無完膚，就會全心全意地支持他，到時候他們將是所向披靡的存在。  
「你思考得太大聲了。」Charles不滿地說，那表情在Erik眼裡看來有些狼狽，這時他真懊惱自己沒有讀心術。  
Charles究竟在想什麼？除了那些自私自利的人類，有沒有一部分屬於他？  
Erik彷彿聽見一聲嘆息，Charles往他的方向走前一步，遲疑卻乖順地將臉輕輕靠在Erik手掌上，Erik能感覺到他臉頰柔軟的觸感，也同時發現自己的心臟一下子像被高溫化了的甜美糖漿，一下子又像要撞出胸口般跳得飛快，情場老手變得如情竇初開的小處男般不長進。  
『你是對的，我不喜歡Moira，因為她看你的眼神和別人不一樣。』Erik灰藍色的眼睛凝視著他，今天Charles離開前告訴他「Moira只是朋友」，他才終於明白自己的心，但是Charles不僅比他更早看穿，還為他做了那種事，所以......  
一切徵兆都指向一個完美不過的答案。  
「Erik……」Charles的氣息融化在他們相貼的唇間，他得略微踮起腳才能準確地吻上眼前如雕像般英俊的男子，那迫使他將身體部分重量都一併交付出去。  
Erik很久沒有親密關係了，當Raven赤裸地躺在他床上，他卻一點興趣也沒有。而現在Charles衣衫整齊地靠在他懷裡，接吻技術連七年級生都比他高超，卻使Erik渴望他到了極限的程度。  
『放開我，好嗎？』Erik問得客氣，眼神卻像是餓了十天等待出閘的猛獸。  
Charles解開他控制的瞬間，有力的雙臂立刻難耐地摟住他，像要將他揉入體內般熱烈，Erik舔了舔他的唇，確認如他想像中的柔軟，接著毫不留情地探入他的口腔，Charles的舌頭又濕又軟，他想起他賣力取悅他、吞吐過他的模樣......一想到這件事，Erik的下體幾乎硬得生疼，他拱了拱腰隔著西褲輕薄Charles，後者推著他的手臂想拉開距離。  
「What the……」Charles的雙手被銬在身後，他甚至沒看清楚是什麼東西銬住他。  
「這房裡的小裝飾品......我會回復原狀的。」Erik炙熱的眼神盯著他，不願意浪費唇舌解釋。  
「別再控制我了，你還欠我一次。」  
Charles大可以不聽他的，但是Erik現在是什麼狀態他很清楚，他不想再這樣對他了，再三控制一個喜愛他、並且他也喜愛的男人實在太殘忍，而且老實說，他心底深處對Erik接下來的行動隱隱有些期待。  
「Charles，你喜歡在哪？」Erik根本不是詢問，Charles還沒回答就被推到床上。  
「不，不要這裡。」  
Erik沒有發覺Charles的語氣帶著一絲痛苦，只是挑眉將他拉起來，手銬連人一起固定在牆上，Erik壓著Charles，使他和牆壁之間沒有半點距離，他側著頭，Erik的吻溫柔地落在他的臉上、頸上......  
Erik脫掉彼此的外衣，寬厚的手掌遊走在他的襯衫下，如同雕刻家在為美麗的作品塑形，帶著薄繭的指腹是Erik征戰的勳章，此刻化為一把雕刻刀，在Charles細皮嫩肉的肌膚留下淺淺的紅痕。  
「Erik!」Charles來不及制止，襯衫的鈕扣就被扯落在一地......這件衣服毀了。  
「抱歉。」他的神情可一點歉意也沒有。  
Erik用牙齒磨蹭Charles的喉結，讓他忍不住發出性感的低吟，大掌箍著Charles的腰，用牙齒和舌膜拜他美麗的肉體，他幾乎全身都被舔遍了。當Erik扶著他的膝蓋為他口交，Charles爽得幾乎站不住，只能靠在牆壁上無助地喘息，高潮時他只覺得暈頭轉向，彷彿脱了力般往前倒向Erik。  
Erik安撫似地摩挲著他的背，射後的餘韻讓他舒服得顫抖。  
他剛才一定做得很差，Erik沒有那麼快射。Charles有點懊惱地想。  
「唔......」Erik將三指塞進他嘴裡，模仿口交的動作侵犯他的口腔，Charles的眼眶泛起生理性的淚水，直到口水打濕整個手掌Erik才伸出來。  
Erik安撫性地吻了吻他被蹂躪得紅潤的唇，Charles還嚐到剛才射在Erik嘴裡自己的味道，瞬間因為羞憤而腦子亂得一塌糊塗。  
Charles把頭埋在Erik頸間，感受著Erik的手指沿著臀縫向下，隱密之處接觸到寒冷的空氣讓他縮了縮，下一秒就被Erik溫暖的手指抵住、試探性地拓張。  
等到潮濕的手指已經可以順利地進出他體內，Erik解開Charles的手銬，那金屬變成四個鐵環，一邊兩個掛在他的手腕上。  
「抓著我。」Erik說著，Charles才剛摟著他的腰，左腳就被抬起壓在牆上，其中一個鐵環匡噹一聲脫離左手，旋即扣著他的腳踝釘在牆上。  
「不要......！」Charles只能靠著右腳平衡重心，慌張地攀住Erik的肩，彷彿落水之人在海中唯一的浮木。  
「別擔心。」Erik稍微使力地抓著Charles的臀瓣將它分得更開，Charles借著力掂起腳尖，灼熱的陰莖抵在他的穴口，它的形狀大得如此駭人，Charles有些退卻。  
「放不進去的......Erik，我、我不行。」Charles迷亂的藍眼睛恢復一點理智，Erik卻磨人地吻住他的唇，氧氣連同拒絕的話一起被抽離，Charles聯想到海裡的鯊魚，而他自己就是獵物，不小心放鬆戒備就被咬住喉嚨，嚼食入腹。  
Charles發出短促的悲鳴，Erik碩大的頂端已經塞進他體內，疼痛從股間蔓延而上，他幾乎以為自己的身體被劈成兩半，指甲狠狠掐進Erik的肩膀，彷彿這麽做能分擔疼痛。  
Erik察覺他的不適，停下挺入的動作，深沈的眼眸有一絲不忍心：「用力掐我。」他愛憐地揉了揉Charles的臀，他們相連之處的痛楚似乎稍稍被緩和。  
「Oh……Erik!」Charles握著拳，在Erik背後交叉雙手，他不能......不能在他身上留下痕跡。  
為了趕快解決這種進退兩難的狀況，Charles放下掂著的腳，讓粗長的陰莖操進他的腸道，Erik咒罵了一聲，抓著Charles的大腿內側讓他曲起左腳，深埋在他體內的男根緩慢地插動起來。  
疼痛逐漸變得遲鈍，Charles的感官也變得曖昧起來，他已經站不住腳地掛在Erik身上，相貼的肌膚泌出汗水，他隨著Erik插入時的聳動一次次被撞在牆上，忍耐的喘息聲不知道什麼時候變調，唇齒間溢出的聲響像是求饒。  
Erik樂此不疲地嘗試讓他發出更多甜蜜的呻吟，他用各種角度開鑿著Charles體內的每一寸，直到身下的人發出類似幼獸的嗚咽聲。他知道找到了對的地方。  
「這裡？」Erik像是要讓他更羞恥般問出口，「是這裡嗎，嗯？」他故意撞擊那點，察覺到Charles屏住呼吸，已經操得柔軟的後穴頓時刺激得縮緊。  
「我對了嗎？」Erik惡劣地笑，神情像是逮到獵物的大鯊魚。  
他快速而深重地抽插，Charles腦子一片空白，那些盤踞在他腦海煩躁的聲音一瞬間也都消失了，強烈的快感已經像是折磨，瀕臨崩潰邊緣的眼水模糊了視線。  
Charles顫抖著唇，終於說出口：「Fuck......深一點，Erik、再深一點！」  
Erik深吸一口氣，挺腰的速度近乎瘋狂，黏膩的肉體撞擊聲混合著Charles哀求似的呻吟，Erik一手握著Charles半勃的莖身，粗糙的手指帶給他無與倫比的快感，Erik加快掏弄的動作，在Charles被高潮滅頂後不久，Erik也跟著射進他體內。  
Charles還在高潮的餘韻裡，Erik放下他抬得酸麻的左腳，Charles還做不出任何反應，下一秒視線晃動了一下，Erik一把攔腰抱起他，他後知後覺地怒喊：「放我下來！」  
Erik警告性地打了下他的臀部，Charles半羞恥半惱怒地紅了臉。  
「你不會以為這樣就結束了吧？」Erik在窗前將他放下。  
匡噹兩聲，Charles的手被銬在窗台上，Erik分開他的臀瓣，就著被精液滋潤過的腸道插了進去，Charles顫抖著腿，感受身後的人精力充沛地進出他體內。  
「Erik……fuck!」他緊咬下唇，從這個角度他能完整感受到那粗長的陰莖是怎麼樣操弄他，Erik搓揉著他的臀肉，發紅的穴口不知饜足地吞吐著他，他結實的腹肌和恥毛上還沾染著Charles射出的體液，色情的畫面讓他腹部一緊。  
他們像是原始動物一樣順從本能地交歡，Erik喜歡聽Charles偶爾的粗口，和耐不住快感時氣喘吁吁地低吟他的名字。  
當Charles累得站不住，Erik將他抱上窗台讓他靠著窗，然後再次分開他的雙腿操進去，他可以看著他表情的每一個變化，看著那雙比愛琴海還澄澈的眼眸染上情慾，當他失神的喘息，Erik會俯身和他接吻，激烈得彷彿要吸乾他的氧氣，Charles熱情的時候會用腿環著他窄瘦的腰，暗示他再深、再深一點......。

直到天色已經濛濛亮，他們才願意停止折騰，Erik壓著Charles倒在床上，手眷戀地摩挲著他的腰，Charles側頭看向Erik。  
天快亮了，夢該醒了。  
不為人知的痛苦幾乎撕裂Charles的心，他輕聲說：「睡吧。」  
用不到幾秒鐘的時間，Erik平順的呼吸聲響起，Charles確認他熟睡後，操控他把自己手腕上的鐐銬卸下，回復原狀的裝飾品完美得像是不曾見證過他們的情事，Charles整理好所有曖昧的痕跡，在Erik額頭上留下一個吻。  
「Goodbye, Erik……」眼淚滑入Erik如麥浪的髮絲中隱沒，如同他們今晚發生的所有事都將成為秘密。屬於Charles一個人的秘密。  
Charles凝神看著他片刻後離去。

隔天一早，Erik起床時感覺睡得並不好，腦袋有點遲鈍。惦記著集合時間，他迅速在鏡子前整理儀容，腳底踩到一個堅硬的觸感。  
「什麼？」他彎腰撿起那個小東西。  
他有些困惑，是一個鈕扣。  
＊＊＊  
所有人聚集在空軍基地前，見到Hank時Charles終於知道昨晚Hank為什麼不讓他進實驗室......血清沒有達到他想要的效果，而是強化他的基因，讓他成了徹頭徹尾的野獸。  
「你就該這樣，這才是你，不要再隱藏了。」Raven以原本的模樣站在他眼前，她溫柔地看著他，眼神與以前毫無相異，這讓他好過了些。  
「你看起來好多了，兄弟。」Erik也在旁邊讚美地說。  
Hank卻突然發狂，他猛地掐住Erik的喉嚨，輕易得彷彿隨時都能折斷，Charles心臟一沉，制止道：「Hank！」  
「不要嘲笑我！」Hank神色猙獰地瞪著Erik。  
「Hank，立刻放下他，拜託。」Charles緊盯著他，準備好隨時控制他的動作，「Hank...Hank!」他的語氣已經變得嚴厲。  
Hank終於鬆手，Erik半跪在地，劇烈地喘息著：「我不是在嘲笑你。」  
Charles明白Erik是真心的，但Hank對自己外貌的自卑感也不是一兩天就能釋懷的，在這種時候他尤其敏感。  
幸好這個小插曲沒有對他們的行動造成影響，戰機順利駛向古巴方向。  
當他們到達戰爭一觸即發的海域，Charles看見了，蘇聯的貨船鹹海號已經被Shaw控制，船員無人生還，但船隻仍然往禁航線上航行，美方隨時等待轟炸，即使蘇方表示他們失去船隻控制權，美方也只會認為這是陷阱，本來就沒有信任基礎的雙方，到時戰爭將無可避免。  
在這關鍵時刻，Charles果斷地入侵蘇聯軍方的腦袋，使他們朝貨船投彈，所有人看著導彈呈拋物線破空而去，為了躲避導彈路徑，Hank駕駛著戰機在空中整整旋轉超過一圈，年輕的夥伴們嚇得驚聲尖叫，Hank調侃Charles：「下次早點提醒我，教授。」  
「抱歉。」Charles感覺自己的五臟六腑也翻轉了一圈。  
雷達圖上沒有任何蹤跡，既然在水面上感應不到Shaw一夥人，那麼他們就在海底下了。  
Charles和Banshee走到機尾，探測海底這裡就有個人體聲納。Erik也解開安全帶走了過來，Banshee還記得上次是誰推了他一把，連忙制止：「Whoa，你退後！」  
Erik無奈地舉起雙手退後一步，他並不打算對Banshee做什麼，只是看見Charles的身影他就感覺很怪異，甚至想揪住他問「你是不是對我做了什麼」，他記得昨天他們在閱覽室裡爭執......但是好像少了一點什麼，他覺得左胸膛空空蕩蕩的。  
後艙門開啟，Banshee跳入水中時謹記Charles說的話，「聲帶只是塊肌肉，你可以控制它！」  
聲波透過海水捕捉到Shaw的位置，Charles和Erik對視一眼，像是與往常無二致地問：「你準備好了嗎？」  
「我們去找他。」Erik回答。  
Erik抓著航空輪胎，根據Banshee的定位在海上尋找潛水艇的確切位置，Charles凝視著他，複雜的情緒短暫地支配了他的思緒。  
Erik找到了！  
Charles幫助Erik完全集中精神，只見他奮力將潛水艇拖出海面，美蘇雙方隔著汪洋大海，瞠目結舌地看著可說是超乎想像的畫面。  
Shaw的夥伴Riptide第一個出來應戰，他修長的身形化作狂暴的龍捲風，大有將整架戰機絞碎殆盡的氣勢。  
「Erik！抓住我的手！」Charles在氣旋迎面而上之前大喊。  
Erik執拗地覺得自己能做到，他仍然拖著潛水艇，Hank穩住機身不讓它被風暴撕扯成碎屑，等到Erik吃力地將潛水艇拋到岸上，Charles再次喊道：「Erik！抓住我的手！」  
急切地彷彿隨時都要失去他。  
當他奮力將Erik拉進機艙，整個機身因為機翼起火而發出慘烈的悲鳴，Charles在旋轉下墜的機艙內像踢皮球似地滾來滾去，饒是他再強大也還是血肉之軀，Erik感覺心口莫名地抽痛，當下腦袋一熱，當他反應過來，身體已經自主性地將Charles固定在機底，如珍寶般小心地護在懷裡，直到飛機墜地，他才放下磁力操縱，讓Charles的重量壓在他結實的胸膛上。  
確認安全後，Charles逃也似地起身，他連關心一下背後的「人肉墊」也沒有，第一個就到駕駛位問：「Moira妳還好嗎？」  
Erik看著他的背影，心裡說不上什麼滋味。  
Shaw隨時都有可能有下個行動，他們沒有時間耽擱。Charles和Erik擬定好戰略，部署好所有人的任務，Raven看著Erik隻身衝入廢墟般的潛水艇也想跟過去。  
Charles制止她：「Raven停下！我們沒時間搞這些。妳看著入口防止別人進去，行嗎？」  
「好吧。」她不滿地說。  
他們的實力並不差，只不過缺乏Shaw他們的作戰經驗，Charles對他們有信心。  
有人分散那些手下們的注意力，就沒有任何事物能阻擋Erik，他進入到船中央，Charles藉由他的視角觀察著船內的狀況，他們順利找到並且打斷了核反應器的運作。  
同時Shaw也發覺核反應器停止了。正好，那些三番兩次破壞他計劃的鼠輩來了，也是時候算總帳了。  
Erik打開船艙，裡面卻空無一人，他焦慮地對Charles說：「他不在這裡！他離開了！」  
Charles駁道不可能，他們還在爭論Shaw的位置，Erik突然屏住氣息......他感覺到了。  
Shaw打開隱藏在深處的座艙，正是Erik身後的位置，他說道：「Erik，真是個驚喜。」  
「Erik？Erik！」Charles皺起眉，他心中有個不好的預感。  
Erik緩步走向Shaw，出乎Shaw的意料，Erik見到他並沒有想像中激動，這個曾經他有點中意的變種人已經成長，變得更加內斂沈穩。  
Shaw走進他的座艙內，這裡四面都是特殊鏡牆，是Shaw特地為了防禦Charles而做，在這裡他將完全接收不到Charles的意念。  
「我想問你個問題，為什麼你站在他們那邊？」Shaw的語氣如同老友敘舊。  
船外的Charles情緒有些暴躁，他聯繫不到Erik，他不知道Shaw會怎麼對付他，Erik雖然變得更加強大，但還沒有準備好！  
「為什麼要為了那些注定不幸的種族奮鬥？一但他們發現自己氣數已盡，就會將我們趕盡殺絕。」  
Erik不想再聽Shaw的任何蠱惑之詞，他揍向他，那拳即使不至於打死他也該讓他倒下，然而Shaw彷彿只是撇頭一下，又像個沒事人一樣，帶著憐憫的眼神繼續說：「我很遺憾軍營裡發生的事，我真的很遺憾。」  
Erik除了憤怒和面對Shaw時油然而生的無助之外，他提不起任何念想。  
Shaw伸出食指，只輕碰到Erik的額頭，強大的衝擊力反饋回去，身體被重重撞飛，倒到四周的鏡牆上。  
上頭一個微小的裂痕使Charles突破了防禦，他重新進入Erik的腦海裡：「Erik！繼續，現在它起作用了！」  
Erik瞥了眼牆上的裂痕，Charles的聲音竄入那刻也穩定住了他的心神。  
「我做的每件事都是為了你......解放你的能力讓你擁有它。」Shaw儼然像個慈父，他伸手輕撫Erik的下巴。  
下一秒Erik被一股力道狠摔在鏡面上，幸運的是這次他毀了整面牆。  
Charles激動地說：「有效了，我能看見他，但仍然讀不到他的思想。」  
Erik受夠了Shaw自說自話的獨白，他施加念力，船艙內的鐵條轟然劈下，然而不管他怎麼做，對Shaw來說彷彿蚍蜉撼樹，他每向前一步就能突破一層Erik設下的障礙，不費吹灰之力就來到他面前。  
在Shaw眼裡Erik就像個不知道自己斤兩的孩子，那些抵禦他的破銅爛鐵顯得可笑。  
「我不想傷害你，Erik，我從來不想。我想幫助你，這是我們的時刻，我們的年代。」Shaw看著Erik傷痕累累的臉說道，「我們是人類的未來。你和我，孩子，世界是我們的。」  
「你做的每件事都使我更堅強，讓我成為今日強大的模樣。你說的沒錯，我一直都明白。」  
Erik哽咽地說，他看見Shaw臉上露出滿意的微笑。  
「你製造了我。」  
那瞬間，Erik眼裡劃過一抹仇恨。  
只需要片刻，一個短暫得足以讓Shaw放下警惕的片刻，而此時就是最好的時機。  
Erik操縱鐵繩趁其不備拔下Shaw的頭盔，他同時大喊：「現在！Charles！」  
Charles立刻全神貫注地定住Shaw的行動，他並不是尋常的變種人，Charles也沒把握能控制他多久。  
事情的演變卻出乎Charles的意料。  
Erik走到Shaw面前拿下頭盔，他說：「抱歉，Charles。」  
而後，Charles帶著懇求的話語，在他戴上頭盔那刻全部都消失了。  
他感激Charles陪著他一步步走到今天，但他還是沒辦法信任Charles，這個聰明強大的盟友，只是因為目標都是Shaw而暫時結合，他無法相信他，應該說，他不相信任何人，只有他自己才可靠。  
Charles失去Erik了。  
「不！別這麼做，Erik！」Charles喊叫著，另一端的Erik早已不能聽見他了。  
他無法遏止地感到恐懼，現在美蘇一觸即發的戰爭只是暫緩並沒有解除，Erik如果鐵了心在這個關頭挑起戰爭跟人類作對，他恐怕也攔不住他了。  
更糟糕的是，他也沒有立場保護他了。  
Erik看著Shaw，他不否認Shaw的想法是對的，變種人是人類進化的表現，也是人類的未來，但是他不可能讓Shaw繼續苟活於世，他等了這一天好久，為他母親復仇之日終於來了。  
Charles聽不見Erik的想法，當然也不能控制他的行動，只能藉由Shaw的視角看著Erik。  
Erik拿出一枚5馬克硬幣，那是一切的開端，Shaw當初用這枚硬幣最為獎勵交換他母親的生命，現在他要將它還給Shaw。  
「我數到三，我就會移動這枚硬幣。」Erik表情漠然得彷彿在看一個即將行刑的死囚。  
他開始倒數了，Charles看著那枚硬幣朝Shaw的面前靠近，絕望地哀求：「求你了，Erik。」  
要阻止Erik殺Shaw只需要解除他的控制，Erik給了他三秒的時間，他賭Charles不會這麼做。  
Charles清楚Erik的性格，Shaw就算死了，Erik也不會獲得平靜、不會罷手的，他們到時將真正地背道而馳，而Erik要自己走過那條險惡難行的道路。控制Shaw已經耗費Charles很大的精神力，只要放棄，一切都有挽救的機會......但他不敢賭，Shaw如果重獲身體控制權，到時候首當其衝的是Erik，他不敢想像任何害死Erik的可能性。  
Erik賭對了。  
Charles儘管快要堅持不住，還是眼睜睜地看著硬幣破入Shaw的腦殼，他甚至不敢放手脫離Shaw的意志，共感作用讓他承受極大的痛苦，但他還是忍著頭痛欲裂的感受。  
再堅持一下、再堅持一下，只要Shaw死了，Erik就安全了。  
Charles淒厲地嘶吼，直到硬幣掉落在地上發出清脆的聲響。  
有種莫名的苦澀感從Erik心頭泛起，Charles還真的到最後一刻也沒有放手。  
Charles筋疲力盡地走出機艙，同時Erik將Shaw的屍首像垃圾般拋在沙岸上，其他傷勢輕重不一的變種人一起聚集了過來。  
「真正的敵人在那裡。」Erik指向海上美蘇雙方的船艦。  
才剛解決Shaw他就把矛頭指向全人類，Charles早知道Erik的野心不僅於此，只是沒想到無論他怎麼費盡苦心，Erik連一點動搖也沒有。  
Erik又說：「去吧，Charles，告訴我我錯了。」  
Charles放任意識進入船艙，他見到了，無論是美國還是蘇聯的戰艦，所有的砲口都對著他們。他回頭看向Moira，她奔向機內請求軍方停止轟炸。  
然而Moira沒有收到回應。  
無情的戰火來得太快，按下發射鍵只需要一秒，終結生命輕鬆得彷彿毫無負擔，近百枚飛彈爭相破空而來，壯觀得宛如夏夜煙花，只不過帶來的不是絢麗而是殘酷的屠殺。  
Erik伸手，飛彈在離他們幾尺之處凍結在空中，他鬱藍的眼裡一片冰冷。  
這就是人類，一群裝腔作勢的喪家之犬藏匿在垃圾堆裡，想趁著他們最虛弱的時候撲上來咬一口，顯然人類不知道自己的身份，不清楚誰才是宰制世界的主人！  
Erik翻轉手掌，難以想像只是這麼簡單的動作，那些飛彈就全部調頭，對著發動戰爭的罪魁禍首，對著那群大勢已去的喪家之犬。  
「Erik你說過我們都是更好的人，現在就是證明的時候！」Charles在一旁緊張地說，「船上有數千人只是服從命令，他們是無辜的人！」  
恐懼未知是本能，雖然這種無知會讓他們犯錯、會讓他們變得偏激，但是不能因為他們無知就將他們趕盡殺絕！  
Erik，求求你......求求你回頭！Charles緊盯著他。  
「我曾經對服從命令的人仁慈，」Erik說著，他轉過頭望著他，「沒有第二次了。」  
語畢，他將飛彈投擲出去，送回它該去的地方。  
「Erik放過他們！」Charles看他沒有要停下的打算，奮力朝他的方向衝過去。  
只要拿下頭盔他就能夠控制Erik了！他當下只有這個念頭。  
Erik和他扭打在一起，不過Charles一點勝算也沒有，Erik以不輕的力度肘擊他的腦袋，說道：「我不想傷害你，別逼我！」  
Erik揮退試圖阻止他們的變種人，他將Charles壓在地上，一手仍然控制著飛彈的行徑，Charles不肯放棄地伸手抓他，他只好揍向Charles的臉頰，Charles感覺嘴裡漫出淡淡血腥味，頓時眼前一陣暈眩。  
Erik站在沙灘上，他凝視著飛彈越來越靠近船隻，很快地那些礙眼的低賤族類就要被終結了，而這不過是第一戰，世界將會見證變種人的強大！  
當他就要成功，眼見船隻即將被炸毀，Erik敏銳地格擋幾枚射向他的子彈，他揮開那些子彈就如同撣落塵土，但是因為分神，空中的飛彈頓時失去方向地墜下，阻止了那些船隻遭到轟炸的命運。  
朝他開槍的人是Moira，這個女人總是像Erik神經裡的一根刺，說不上來的礙眼，現在又來壞他的好事。  
Erik對於她的小把戲實在太厭煩，然而變化來得猝不及防，那瞬間就像慢動作一樣，Erik永遠也不會忘記他早已痲痹的情感中，那個令他錐心刺骨的畫面——  
當他揮開的其中一個子彈，它的軌跡卻像是失了控，快速筆直地打向身後的Charles，他根本還來不及反應，只能驚懼地看著Charles倒落在地。  
所有的人和聲音彷彿都消失了，Erik眼中只有Charles痛苦的模樣，他衝到他身旁，顫抖著手取出他體內的子彈，打中的位置是脊椎，Erik頓時感到毛骨悚然。  
他將Charles緊緊摟在懷裡，無助地說：「對不起......」  
Hank他們還想上前，Erik怒吼道：「我說了往後退！」  
他懊悔，他痛苦，他更多的是滿溢出胸腔的憤怒。  
Erik充滿怨恨地看向Moira說：「是妳，是妳做的。」  
象徵探員身份的頸鏈瞬間成了絞刑繩，鐵鍊緊緊扼住Moira的喉嚨，她的眼眶因為垂死前的痛苦而泛淚，Erik感覺到人類的渺小，讓一個生命凋亡根本不費吹灰之力。  
Charles在Erik的懷裡，他制止道：「住手，不是她做的。Erik，是你。」  
Erik對Charles血淋淋的指控無話可說，他收回手神色複雜地看向Charles。他不願意再讓他更痛苦了。  
Erik不想傷害他，他甚至比任何人更珍惜他，但是現在Charles卻因為他受傷了。  
「他們想要我們反目成仇，我警告過你了，Charles。」他凝視著懷裡的人，Charles為什麼不肯聽話一點呢？Erik只是想要Charles的支持，他有個很朦朧的印象，Charles曾經對他無比信任，彷彿他們的心曾經緊緊相繫，到底是什麼時候產生這樣的......錯覺？他想不起來，過度思考使得太陽穴隱隱作痛。  
「我想要你在我身邊......」Erik感覺心如刀割，那種失去了什麼的感受又出現了，既陌生又熟悉，「我們是兄弟，我們在一起保護彼此。」  
「我們想要相同的未來。」Erik說。  
總是神采奕奕的那雙清澈藍眸卻流下淚水，Charles笑了：「我的朋友，很抱歉，我們不是。」  
Erik現在戴上頭盔成為他猜測不了的人，Charles沒辦法看穿Erik的思想，他沒辦法再聽見......那些曾經有點令人羞恥、也有點令人雀躍的想法了。  
或許Charles得承認在他消除Erik的記憶時，就有預感會是這樣的結局了。  
幸好有些事情Erik永遠也不知道，他不會知道自己曾經和Charles分享比朋友、兄弟都更親密的時刻，那只是Charles偷來的、不為人知的幸福，Erik永遠也不會知道Charles是怎麼樣地......愛著他。  
Erik凝視著懷裡的人，他感覺Charles有一種難以言喻的哀傷，那是超越肉體所承受的折磨，光看著他Erik就好像感同身受他的痛楚，但他無法解釋這是為甚麼。  
Erik收回目光，他招手讓Moira過來，然後背對著他們站起來，彷彿多看一眼都無法忍受。  
「人類的社會不接受我們，那我們就建立自己的社會。」他對著其他變種人說，「誰要和我一起？」  
Erik第一個對Raven伸手：「不再隱藏。」  
Raven忍著腳傷，步履蹣跚地走向他，她的視線在倒地的Charles和Erik之間游移不定，最後她走向Charles。  
Charles看著Raven，他知道她心中所嚮往的只有Erik能給他，他努力平靜地說：「妳應該跟他去，那才是妳想要的。」  
「你答應過不窺看我的想法。」Raven輕撫Charles柔軟的髮絲，這個她曾經深愛的男人，學會放開她的手，讓她自己去摸索世界了。  
「我知道，我答應過妳很多事......對不起。」Charles抓著她的手，疼愛地在她手背上落下一吻，Raven也在他的額上回以輕吻。  
Raven是他最珍貴的妹妹，他相信Erik會照顧她的，而Raven也能跟著她喜歡的人，快樂地做自己，不再隱藏。  
Raven加入Erik之後，Shaw的舊部屬也選擇加入，Shaw召集他們時都曾經許諾一個美好的未來，現在Shaw死了，忠誠對於他們這種深知弱肉強食道理的變種人沒什麼約束力，他們就像一盤散沙，的確需要新的領導和庇護，打敗Shaw的Erik正是不二人選。  
在Erik的示意下，Azazel帶著他們消失了。  
Erik，Goodbye。Charles在心裡告別。  
Erik一離開，其他人立刻跑過來圍在Charles的身邊，Hank擔心隨便移動Charles可能都會造成更大的傷害，連忙阻止道：「等等，Charles別動，好嗎？」  
Charles發出悲鳴，他說：「好吧，實際上我......我，我感覺不到我的腿了。」  
他像個故障的機器人一樣，語氣頹喪地一再復述：「......我感覺不到我的腿了。」  
這是第一次教授在他們面前流露無助的情緒。  
＊＊＊  
古巴一事總算是告一段落了，世界表面的和平還是維持著，但是變種人的存在已經不再是秘密。  
Charles他們回家了，他打算把這裡改建成學校，他和Erik的處事作風雖然不同，但保護變種人的目標是一致的，當變種人暴露在腥風血雨中，就更需要一把傘為他們撐起希望。  
Moira推著Charles的輪椅，從古巴回來之後，Charles就被診斷終生癱瘓了，只能倚靠著輪椅，平時像個沒事人一樣談笑風生，但他偶爾會在空曠的圍牆邊，一坐就是一整個下午，他什麼也不做，就只是望著遠方的雷達。  
「我們仍然站在政府那邊，Moira，我們是為政府做事的人，只是不掛政府的名號。」Charles說。  
「不，你們有自己的隊伍，那更好，你們是......X戰警。」  
「是啊，聽起來不錯。」Charles笑了出來。  
他很喜歡Moira，她是第一個和他交往這麼深厚的朋友，也讓他更相信人類和變種人之間的友誼並非天方夜譚。更重要的是，Moira腦海中的那些想法，有時會讓他想起Erik。  
「Moira，隱姓埋名會是我們的第一道防線。」  
「我知道。」Moira急切地低下身，想讓Charles明白她不可能出賣他們，畢竟她......她那麼喜歡Charles，她懇切地說：「無論他們怎麼威脅我，我都不會告訴他們你在哪，絕不。」  
Charles笑了，熟悉的刺痛感在胸口隱隱作痛，Erik也曾經用這樣的眼神看著他，彷彿願意將生命交付出去的信任與愛慕。  
「我知道妳不會的，我的愛。」Charles說著，輕輕吻上Moira的唇。  
他知道自己很自私，將兩個愛過他的人消除所有愛過他的記憶，但是這都是他唯一能想到，讓所有人幸福又安全的方法。  
Erik，如果你知道了，你也會原諒我吧。Charles心想。

（第一戰完）


End file.
